


I'll never let go of your hand

by petyll



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Ghosts, Lies, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyll/pseuds/petyll
Summary: After several years, Levi decides to go back to the apartment he shared with Eren, who was killed there.Unfortunately, the place eventually became a mystery, as the neighbors swear that Eren's soul didn't leave the apartment.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	I'll never let go of your hand

The last time I saw you… you were in a pool of your own blood. And now I have to sleep where you were killed… or where I…

\---

After several cigarettes and a bottle of whiskey, Levi managed to fall asleep. Even though he had his office suit on, and even his shoes, he was sleeping soundly on the couch.

The truth was, he hadn't thought about spending the night there. The plan was to stay for a couple of hours, wander around the apartment and pick up some good old memories, and then go back to the motel where he had become a regular. Even the manager greeted him and asked him how his day had gone. However, it was clear that this plan had changed.

In his sleeping he was dreaming about Eren, just as always or so it seems.

The dream was about the day he met Eren. It was almost six or maybe seven years ago. Eren was transferred to his police unit and only two days later, the superiors assigned him as Levi's partner. Since his last partner died mysteriously, Levi had to work alone. However, since he first laid eyes on Eren, something was born in him. Something he thought he'd lost when his fiancée died.

That night was especially cold, nothing too serious. Maybe if Levi hadn't forgotten to close the windows that icy breeze wouldn't have gotten in. But something was off. The bottle of whiskey was in the middle of the coffee table, and although it was empty it was heavy, yet something made it fall off the table. It wasn't the wind, that light breeze could only move Levi's hair gently.

The sound the bottle made when it fell was quite loud. Add to that the deafening echo produced by the almost completely empty apartment, not a nice thing to hear when you're in a deep sleep.

Levi woke up but kept his eyes closed, he was so exhausted he couldn't move his eyelids.

“You came back…”

That whisper echoed in Levi’s head.

Levi knew that voice just fine.

It was Eren’s voice…

Levi could felt how his skin bristle at once. He wanted to run away from there, but his body stiffened. He was like a rock, a really heavy one. No matter how much he tried, his body didn’t respond at all. His heart was pounding so fast that soon after, his chest felt about to explode alongside with his head.

Im gonna die? That thought flood his head.

Without him noticing or realizing how, his eyes opened.

Slowly he looked around. There were nothing, just him and his allucinations that had become his best companion.

Levi took a deep breath and leaned in the couch, but before his back could get to the sofa, he culd feel a hand touching his arm. It was so cold that it burns. That sensation was painful to his bone.

“I’ll never let go of your hand…”

EREN! That voice was definitely his.

Using all the strength he could muster, he got up from the sofa. His knees were weak, yet he was able to run and get out of the apartment. In that moment his mind went blank, and his hands were shaking so intensely that the doorknob, which he could not let go, rattled in his hands.

Some of the neighbors have told him about this occurrence before. About the alleged supernatural events that were occurring in his neglected apartment. Even there were stories around his place, and some of them were really hurtful for Levi.

It was said that Eren's soul was trapped there because of how brutal his death was. And now it was a ghost that haunted anyone who was willing to enter the apartment.

Levi was lost in thought, but a shadow on the other side of the door brought him back to his senses. He release the doorknob and took a few steps back. He knew that presence at the other side.

“I won´t let you go, Levi…”

The voice sounded hollow and lifeless, capable of piercing the thickest skin.

“I WOOOOON’T!!”

The shock wave produced by that scream threw Levi against the wall. That went beyond anything anyone could bear. Was that a dream or reality? At that moment Levi was not even aware of who he was.

Thanks to his survival instinct, he was able to get up and run to the elevator. The corridor was small, or so he had always thought, but just that night it was so long that it seemed endless. No matter how much strength he put into his legs, his body seemed to be frozen at the same spot.

“For many years I've been killing for you, the least you can do is stay by my side.”

As creepy as the voice was, what made Levi stop was what he said.

Kill? So you're the one who killed the people close to me... You killed Petra my fiancée, and Erwin my partner.

Levi was so confused, yet he continued walking towards the elevator. He should go away from there as fast as he could, because he knew what kind of fate awaited him if he didn't escape.

How things can change in such a short time. Levi was there to remember the man he loved for so many years, and now he didn't know if he was experiencing reality or hallucinating everything he had just heard. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to refuse the therapy Hange had offered him before.

Suddenly the lights went out and the horrible red emergency lights turned the corridor into something horrific. And on top of that, the lights were beeping so loud that it could wear on anyone's nerves.

Levi stand still.

What to do now? That was the first thought that crossed his mind. It didn't matter if it was really Eren's ghost or a hallucination, either one had to be handled carefully. But how? He wasn't the type who knew how to handle that kind of situation. It was just his stern face that made him seem tough and reasonable.

Levi clenched his fists and turned around, and as expected there was no one behind him. At that moment he could feel a certain sense of relief. But that didn’t last longer.

A sharp pain in the back of his head made his vision blurry, and a dizziness caused him to lose his balance and end up kneeling on the floor. He felt that he was dying or even worse, that he was surviving that horrible situation unable to escape.

With his head down, he crawled up the stairs. The place was so silent, he could heard his heart beating loudly in his ears.

“Where are you going?”

Levi got on his feet and run… run… run… He was exhausted, but his instincts gave him the strength to move. But... how much did he need to run to get to the stairs? And why was Eren doing that to him? Maybe everyone was right about him, and he wasn't the kind of person he thought he was and really was a killer.

When he finally reached the stairs, he opened the door, but before he could take a step inside, another blow on the head caused him to lose consciousness. Though the blow was hard, his eyes opened a few seconds later, only to realize that he was being dragged down the corridor.

“You woke up.”

Levi looked up and was surprised to see Eren holding his feet. The one who was dragging him couldn't be a ghost, it had to be a human. He closed his eyes and made his mind up as much as he could.

“Y-You’re alive?” he asked with a husky voice.

“Open your eyes and give me a second look.”

Levi swallowed his saliva and slowly opened his eyes. This time he made sure to look at him carefully. And what a surprise he got, even though his torso was visible and looked solid, below his waist there was nothing, his legs were transparent.

“Now, let’s go back home.”

Levi felt his head about to explode, and before he knew it he fainted.

After a couple of hours, a faint sound made Levi open his eyes. He was lying on the couch again, it was like everything that had happened to him had been a dream. The man was so surprised that he jumped up, and looked everywhere and nothing was different, just the bottle on the floor.

Maybe he had just drunk too much alcohol and heard too many of the stories the neighbors made up, prompting him to self-suggest.

Levi tidied up everything and got ready to leave, but before he went out he saw the window open and returned to close it. He walked over to the window that not only reflected him, but also that place that made him feel uncomfortable.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Eren Yeager. Eren was there with him, it hadn’t been a dream.

Levi turned around and he was right in front of him.

“Let’s be together forever,” after saying that Eren smiled bitterly.

Levi looked at the sharp knife Eren put in his hands and felt a deep sadness.

…

…

…

What is love?

Should it really be so painful?

Whatever it is, not even death can keep us apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> I hope you can enjoy at least a little bit of this story. I had a lot of fun writing it, so maybe more stories in this genre could come. Let me know what you think of this fic.
> 
> Have a nice and beautiful day :**


End file.
